


First Letter

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Angst, Gen, takes place before berseria events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Some secrets remain as secrets but some secrets are revealed sooner than they were meant to be and for Eizen it was the latter.





	First Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitriko/gifts).



> Happy birthday mit!!! I owe you a pattymas gift but i decided with your birthday to double my efforts one big gift. I hope you enjoy this! :D
> 
> (rie if ur reading thanks for reading over drafts of my work appreciate your patience with me!!!!!!!!)

The paper between Edna's fingers was not one she was meant to read today but one addressed to her future self. And of all the moments in where she acted out of curiosity, picking up this letter was the one action she had regretted the most.

___

Eizen noticed that there was something strange with Edna.

Edna's mornings consisted of breakfast with him and a walk right afterwards and though they have done both of those activities, she was a lot more quiet than usual. There were no snarky comments thrown about either. But Eizen gave her the benefit of the doubt- perhaps she didn’t sleep well. But that afternoon, Eizens suspicion only grew when she had refused his offer to bake palmiers and instead went for a walk. After all, Edna never passed an opportunity to bake palmiers.

When Eizen found her, she was sitting on the top of the mountain. That was the place she loved most in the world, towns were definitely beautiful and had their own charm but nothing could rival natures beauty. The breeze playing with her hair and the view always drowned out her worries and reminded her she wasn’t alone. But now, with him near her, it became harder to feel like being with someone was a blessing, in fact, it felt almost like a curse.

“Edna?” Eizen invited himself next to her, she looked away even upon calling her name. Eizen didn’t know whether he was overreacting but decided this was a good time to confront her. “You seem a little off- are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Her answer was short and held a note of anger in it (which she had hoped he hadn't notice.) Edna wasn’t exactly someone who was open about her emotions, she carefully concealed them within her and there never is a twitch or a change of expression which would betray her. But her voice was perhaps the one factor which had convinced Eizen to trust his instincts and press on.

“Was it something I did?” Eizen asked.

She sighed- how long was it going to take to drill it into his skull? She repeated it once more. “I told you: _I’m fine_.”

“Then did something happen you would like to let out of your chest?” Eizen continued to press her.

The guilt and fear simultaneously crawled over her skin- something told her he knew what was going on. But another thing told her it was her tone earlier which may have played a role in convincing him something was wrong even if he didn’t know what the issues was. She was uncertain and she hated it. She has always hated confrontation. She hated being interrogated. But why, of all people, did he have to interrogate her when he was the reason she felt like this?

“Edna- what happened to ‘family should speak to each other’?” Eizens frown twisted her stomach- she was sick- she may have been wrong for reading the letter but he, too, had no right to act so innocent.

“Why don’t I ask you of the same thing?” Edna snapped- she didn’t care if this was what he wanted or if she lost this game. But to endure any longer of his sweet act was about to make her barf. This was enough. “Since when did family write letters to say goodbye to one another? Since when did they not speak about it to each other?”

Eizen turned to her with wide eyes. “Y-you read it?”

“You aren’t denying it.” Edna for the first time that day turned to him. “Y-you were serious about that letter?”

“Yes…” His voice reduced to barely a whisper, he hung his head, eyes fixated on the floor, she wasn't about to see her face now- he was afraid to.

“When were you planning to tell me?” Her voice quivered, and heart tightened while waiting for his response. Leaving was bad enough but was it possible to get any worse?

Eizen took a deep breath after a slight pause decided to answer her question honestly. “I wasn’t.” And at that moment Edna’s heart dropped and shattered in a million pieces.

“I knew it. You were going to abandon me.” Her voice was shaking, she felt a million weights pulling her down but she forced herself to her feet. “Just go. I don’t need you to pretend to be my brother.”

Before she could take another step he reached for her arm. He was not going to leave her. But at his touch she flailed her arms in attempt to loosen her grip but he only tightened it more. “I wasn’t going to abandon you I-“

“JUST WHAT?!” Eizen finally saw her face and it was an expression she didn’t often wear. Red with matching tears rolling down her face never looked good on her. “JUST LEAVE?!? WHAT DO YOU THINK ABANDON MEANS?!?”

“I-“

“If I was a pain to you why didn’t you just tell me?!” Edna didn’t have any power in her voice and though she hated the tears and hated how she seemed so weak- it didn’t matter. She had too many thoughts to voice. “ _I_ would leave. The last thing I want to do is cause trouble-“

“Enough.” Eizens voice was stern and his gaze alone tensed her body; she was petrified. Edna wasn’t gonna blame him if he was going to punch her for whatever stupid odds spilled out of her mouth. She shut her eyes tightly and braced herself for the impact. But instead, his fingers softly pulled her head closer to his body. She felt the warmth of his fingertips seep deep into her skin. “I’m sorry- I’m so sorry. I did something stupid. I wasn’t pretending to be your brother- I saw you as a sister even if we aren’t related by blood. But what I did was stupid- the last thing I wanted to make you feel is seem like a pain to me.”

Edna wanted words of comfort and he always knew the right words to say when she was done. Sometimes it wasn’t as straightforward but nonetheless held the same love which bad made her feel better. But this time, words of comfort were useless, it didn’t erase the fact that he was going to leave.

“The problem though never was you. But me.” He smiled but his eyes reflected an emotion opposite to it. He never wanted to make this choice but at this moment it was not only the best choice but the only one. “Trust me. It would be better for the both of us if I did. I only bring trouble your way anyways and I want you to live freely-“

“I don’t want to hear it.” She pushed him away. “I don’t want to hear it _please_.”

“Edna, this is the truth--“

“I thought we agreed. Didn’t you tell me family faces everything together?” Her voice cracked but she ignored it and continued. “Don't you dare call yourself a pain. I know the consequences of being with you and it never was something we can’t face together- your curse could summon the world's worst catastrophe and I would face it _with_ you if you want to leave let’s do it together.”

“No- I can’t- Edna.” He shook his head. 

“Why not? We have lived together all this time- how does it make it any different?” Edna asked, why was he so eager to change things now?

“Edna it’s not that- I want to be by your side but I want to give you the freedom in your-“

“My freedom is with you- I will spend it with you.” She interrupted him. “I don’t care if it means putting my life in danger-“

“STOP IT- I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!” Edna jumped when he raised her voice to her. She had never heard him raise her voice, he was always calm and collected but at this moment, he was far from calm. As he had realized the words that came out of his mouth, he cleared his throat. “I- I don’t want to be the reason to lose you. I don’t want to expose you to danger and I don't want you to be chained down because of me ever- I want your life to be yours and if my curse ever caused something to happen to you I-”

He choked on his last words. _I would never forgive myself._

Edna studied his expression, Eizen was a strong, calm, funny and nerdy brother. She has seen him handle the oddest situations calmly and she has seen his eyes widen and smile brighten his face when reading books. But this, this was her first time seeing this expression. He always was so tough and even if he tried to regain the toughness, he seemed like he was about to break. He was weak, too weak and it was her fault.

“But Edna… I didn't give you a choice in this earlier so I want you to have it now.” Eizen answered.

He knew he was selfish for hoping she would let him go but, he was about to respect her wishes too. Even if he didn't like it.

“No.” Edna answered almost instantly. “I want you to go.”

The words he said may have been what she wanted to hear at first but within this short time, there was so much that changed her mind. Deep inside, she didn't want him to leave but his expression was enough to convince her. Eizen wasn't a man who spoke his emotions aloud, but she knew now, more than ever, below that tough act deep inside he suffered and perhaps feared that the next day his curse would end it for her. And the last thing she wanted was to blame himself for something she couldn't help. This was for the better.

“You mean-”

“I won’t chain you down, I never had the right to anyway as. You are giving me my freedom so I want you to have yours.” Edna tried to smile, inside she wanted to scream, cry and beg him to stay but a feeling stronger than selfishness took over her. “You love humans, it was bound to happen. But know… I’ll be here. Whether you come back or not I will be waiting- that’s my choice in life.”

“Edna.” He faced her with a hand out towards with all fingers curled except his pinkie. “Give me your pinkie.”

She raised a brow. “... What?”

“I read this in a book, it's called a pinkie promise. Humans do it as a symbol to show they promise the other person, and I swear to you upon my pinkie finger that I will come back.” She watched him carefully and as he noticed his word choice it became more obvious how stupid and childish of him it was but he couldn’t take it back anyways.

Edna wasn’t able to stifle a giggle, this was so typical of him. Her nerdy brother. She did as he told her  and gave him her pinkie and he wrapped it around hers. “Also promise me you will send me letters and gifts, I need stuff to keep me entertained up here and your adventures- they will do I guess.”

“I guess? What does that mean?” Eizen frowned 

“Means as someone with bad luck like you, you will be facing a lot of weird things which I am sure would be entertaining for me to read as I wait up here.” Edna shrugged.

Eizen laughed, Edna wasn’t honest with her feeling but that, too, was typical of her. “Just say that you're worried about me.”

“I am not!” She puffed her cheeks.

“Yeah yeah.”

“Wait you don’t believe me- do you!?”

Edna and Eizen decided that they would spend their last evening together, they baked palmiers (finally), laughed, read together and argued. Neither of them knew what they future had in hold for both of them but decided if this was their last together then they were not about to end it with any regrets.

And as morning came, Edna found a new carefully folded envelope under her pillow. Her first official letter from him.


End file.
